Oakley (Pokémon)
Oakley is the main antagonist of the fifth Pokémon film, Pokémon Heroes. She is a teenage girl with lilac short hair and wears a lavender jumpsuit. Despite being Annie's younger sister, Oakley is the one who drives the plot of movie and is more willing to commit dangerous crimes. She was voiced by . Personality Like her sister, Oakley is very charming, manipulative, tech-savvy, and thorough in her work. Both have vain, thrill-seeking personalities and a ruthless determination to succeed, but Oakley has a thirst for power that, once her mind is affected by the DMA, blinds her into behaving psychotically and ruthlessly, such as wanting to control the world with the oceans and willing to wipe out anyone who gets in her way. History Oakley and her sister, Annie are first seen in a library, reading a book on the history of Latios, Latias, and Alto Mare. When a security guard comes to their area, Oakley and Annie escape with the book before they can be spotted. As they make their getaway, Oakley discusses the last chapter of the book to Annie where it talks about the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare and how to power and use it, through the Soul Dew, a gem containing the soul of a Latios. As Annie reminds Oakley that they need to capture Latios and Latias for Giovanni (Pokémon), they reach Alto Mare and compliment its peacefulness, noting it won't last long as they smirk evilly (indicating they plan to do more harm to the town than just capturing its Mythical Pokémon for their boss). The next day, Oakley looks at her computer through a flying camera, looking for Latios and Latias. Oakley explains to Annie that the book said that both Latios and Latias can disguise with their surroundings or take on the shape of a human, leaving Annie impressed. Oakley says that the Pokémon have lower body temperatures so it would be easy to find them, just as her camera picks up a human with low body temperature. At this find, Oakley and Annie decide go pay their "new friend" a visit. Gallery 330px-Annie_Oakley_Calling_Card.png|Oakley and Annie's calling card Annie_Oakley 5.png|Oakley and Annie about to send out their Pokemon to capture Latias. Oakley 1.jpg|Oakley and Annie speaking to Latias as they catch her. Meeting Ash.jpg|Oakley meeting and taunting Ash as he frees Latias. Annie and Oakley Pokemon.png|Oakley and Annie arriving at the secret garden with their Pokemon. Capturing Latios.jpg|Both sisters manage to capture Latios. Sisters Soul Dew.jpg|Oakley retrieving the Soul Dew after capturing Latios despite Latias escaping. Annie and Oakley 4.jpg|Oakley and Annie are confronted by Bianca and Lorenzo, only to capture both of them. Oakley 2.jpg|Oakley controlling the D.M.A. Annie and Oakley imprisoned.jpg|Oakley and Annie trapped inside the D.M.A after Annie touched the dying Soul Dew, much to Oakley's annoyance. Trivia *Oakley, along with Annie, are one of few first main female antagonists introduced to Pokémon anime. *Oakley and Annie's names are based on the name of Annie Oakley, an American sharpshooter and exhibition shooter. *In the Japanese version of the movie, Oakley and Annie are not introduced to being members of Team Rocket. **According to James, in the English version, however, Oakley and Annie are well-known members of Team Rocket. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Spy Category:Teenagers Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mischievous Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crackers Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Game Changer Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Polluters Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes